1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a blind rivet fastener with a blind rivet sleeve that includes a set head end having a set head and a shank end, and with a stud that, at the set head end, projects out of the blind rivet sleeve with a receiving section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A blind rivet fastener of this type is, when the stud is provided with a thread on the receiving section, also referred to as a “blind rivet stud nut” and is available under the trade name BNS from GESIPA-Blindniettechnik GmbH, Mörfelden-Walldorf, Federal Republic of Germany.
A blind rivet fastener of this type is used to create a fastening option on components, walls, plates or the like, which would not be suitable, for example, for the welding-on of a threaded stud or the screwing-in of a screw. The blind rivet fastener is then guided with its blind rivet sleeve through a corresponding opening in the wall or plate until the set head bears against the component, wall or plate. Via a pull on the stud, the shank of the blind rivet sleeve is deformed such that a closing head forms on the side of the wall facing away from the set head. The blind rivet sleeve is thus fastened in the wall. The receiving section of the stud is available for fastening purposes.